Bella Sunny morning
by Maja87
Summary: Even though after becoming a vampire, Bella as dazzled and breathless as ever with every touch from Edward. She spends all her time with him, Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens. But of course dosen t everything work out the way Bella suspects...
1. Chapter 1

bella

Not long after the sun got up I was trembling. Not that the sun had all the credit for that. My first thought was Edward in the glistening light with his silvery skin. Gazed as I was, he didn't have it all under control himself. My other image of the sun was the sign of a new day. Renesmee was still sleeping, but I knew like any other day she would open here eyes and call my name. I was rapped up all comfortable in bed, my upper body pressed against his. I vaguely moved my hands up and down, touching his bare chest.

He was sitting half upright reading Wuthering Heights, again. Even thou he had seen my thoughts when I let him; he was still not comfortable with my resolution. It made me chuckle about his stubbornness with such a minor thing. He twisted his face down at me, staring with curiosity at my smiling face. "Do I amuse you in some way"? He asked with a sudden twist of humor. I had to answer as preferable as I could without make him even more curious. "No, just your affection to that book, that's all" I implied. He stared back at me for a second, looked at the book faster than a human eye could react and threw it away. "It's my closest link to you Mrs. Cullen" he said with the smoothest voice. My body was already trembling, inside out when he first touched my cheekbone and stared into my eyes. They were as golden I newer imagined they could be. Even though I was a vampire, like him, he still had the power of dazzling me like always. His gentle touch had done it. My strong body brushed over his face, his body, wanting more, but trying to be as gentle as I could. He rolled me gently till he hovered over me, pressing lightly feeling his warmth touching my body. His face was at my neck, whispering the sweetest things in my ear. His breath struck me, when his face came across and kissed me softly but as eager as always. My arms found their place round his neck, and my fingers through his hair, pushing him closer. "Edward" I whispered through my mouthful of him, pulled him even closer. His hands were firmly around my waist, not afraid of his strength anymore I could tell. His fingers was trembling down my spine, grasping all he was able to capture. He groaned a little and kissed me more eager with the feeling that he was everywhere. I almost forgot time and place being with him, like I never got enough of him. He loosened one of his hands, pulling my hair away from my face and neck. Using his hands instead of eyes and smell, he touched me so soft it tickled, discovered my every contour. I knew his favorite parts. I could feel his breath and his nose touching me, nearly kissing, but he knew what it did to me, so he waited...


	2. Chapter 2

ice had told me that today was _visiting_ day; Charlie would stop by, and I had to be prepared. It was time for another hunt. Jasper had told me that as a newborn, it was common to hunt more often because of the new body thing, and that I still had all that _human blood_ inside of me I felt thirstier more often. Though they all knew that my experience with this new life wasn't like anything else, we all agreed to follow this method, just in case. Rosalie was babysitting with a thrill in that feeling, but we all knew Jacob wouldn't stay away for long, so she made a grunting sound whenever Edward brought it up. Renesmee was still willing for animal blood, but she was also able to eat normal human food. She was more obvious of the human blood drinking now, and stayed away from it permanently. Some days she came with us when hunting, today she was satisfied with a simple human digestion. I was a bit thrilled, knowing it would be just me and Edward going. I didn't feel the student – teacher relationship while hunting anymore. We were more equal than I thought ever possible. I had always in my unconsciousness felt that we never could be equal in anything. He had his grace, while I was left with my clumsiness or the different between his beauty and my standard looks. Even now, my strength had _him_ fall back, but our hunting was the same. I felt the thrill it gave him too while running side by side, not as fast as him, but not far from it. We both smelled it at the same time, and crossed tracks, going round the herd. It was like my mind lost track, and I suddenly felt like an animal. Not thinking other then how to take out the minor object in front of me. I saw Edward jump high, then going low, tracing out one special creature. I let him get a hold of it before I took my turn. It was almost like I never had done anything else my entire life or existence at least. I could do it with my eyes closed, my ears shut, just by smelling the air and feeling the ground beneath me.

I was in my old thoughts again when I felt him watch me. He was leaning against a big rock, his arms and legs crossed with a dark smile at me. He studied me a while, knowing that I did see him, studying me. I knew what it meant. But I was never sure if he wanted me to get close to him or the other way around, so I finally had the nerve to ask. I felt silly, like a young schoolgirl, but this was my husband so I hushed that thought away.

"Are you waiting for me to attack or the other way around?" I asked bit childish, but with a dark sing to it. He got up in standing position, feeling his light golden, but darkening eyes melting my look. One of his eyebrows was elevated, like he came up with a brilliant idea, while watching me. His voice came out nearly creamy of self-satisfaction. "I was planning to have it my way, but it doesn't seem like you can make up your mind, so I don't really know any more." He walked with human speed closer, while I was trembling to my standing pose, knowing that it didn't show in this body. Wonder if he was as disappointed about that like I suddenly felt. He put his strong arms tightly round my waist, with yet a disturbing, but nonetheless a more glistening smile than before. Was he suddenly able to listen to my thoughts, without me knowing it? He chuckled low and smug like a clarification that I was right. How- "I couldn't _hear_ before you started hunting, and your inner beast took the command" he told me with a silent sorrow. "Your shield must be winding, since you used it so greatly the other day…" He winced by the thought of it. The day we all thought we would die. I put my hand on his chin, tried to comfort his heartbreaking gaze. He looked deeply at me, like he had done the first times we met. When all he could do was read my eyes and not my mind. "You've closed it" he assured me. "Sorry" I muttered, trying not to sound so fragile. I guess I didn't, because he smiled and stared more intensively. "I do like not knowing your thoughts at all time" he guaranteed. I put my hands round his neck, laying my head on his firm chest, didn't want to let go. "You know I came to _attack_ you for a reason" he said totally calm. I looked at him, probably with a question mark in each eye. He saw that and answered as quickly as I looked. "Well first I wanted to tell you no, im not sad or disappointed of how you came out as a vampire." His smile made me believe him. "Second, it seems your shield likes me more than others and it lets me in now and then, just short glimpse of course" he assured me. My mouth fell open, and by that his face became even more self-satisfied than before. We both knew that I hadn't my gift completely in hand, but he knew more. If he could see some of my thoughts now and then, what did he see? I probably looked like a question mark again, because he smiled apologetic at me and stroke my chin so silent I didn't even here it. Suddenly all thoughts were gone. Only he was in my vision. I still had my hands round his neck, but they shifted as soon as he made his move. His hands were on my face, twisting it slightly to the side so he could kiss me as soft as a cloud could sweep a mountain. I felt my knees tremble toward the ground, but I was still standing, not knowing if it was my body or his strong arms holding me up. I pushed my face closer, opening my mouth slightly, my breath trembled. And because of that I could here he whimpered a deep twisting sound. It made me shiver even more and it didn't help feeling his breath curling like satin round my face. I lifted myself up round his waist, holding myself with my feet. Touching his face, his neck, his hair, absolutely everything I came across. He didn't refuse my eagerness as his lips curled my throat up side down and brushing both my lips at the same time. He slowly but still affectively moved his smooth lips toward my cheek, down my neck and up again, knowing I wanted more. "Have you already forgotten what we just discussed?" He asked smooth like a whisper. "No" I chocked out, knowing that I had…


End file.
